


That Pig Is In The House Again

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333 <br/>(pre-marriage) Arthur hides out at Gwen’s house again</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pig Is In The House Again

**That Pig Is In The House Again**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 212  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333**  
(pre-marriage) Arthur hides out at Gwen’s house again

 **That Pig Is In The House Again**  
“No! Not again!” Gwen glared at the two men standing in her home. “If someone should find out I'd be ruined. They already think I'm Arthur’s mistress.”

“Gwen, it’s just for two days.” Merlin said. “Gaius and I are looking for something to cure Vivian of her obsession of Arthur.”

“Where is he supposed to be while he is here?” Gwen asked.

“I told Father I was going on a hunt.” Arthur said.

“Then go on one.” Gwen said. “What if Elyan catches you here?”

“We told him that Arthur was going to hide out here. He’s fine with it.” Merlin said.

“What!?” Gwen stared at them both in disbelief.

“Please Guinevere.” Arthur pleaded.

“Fine but you are sleeping on the floor this time.” Gwen said with a shake of her head. “And no snoring like a pig or I'll witl throw a shoe at you.”

Merlin snorted.

Arthur turned red. “I will try to keep from snoring.”

Merlin laughed. “Maybe you should hide in the barn with the other pigs.”

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“May I stay here, Guinevere?” Arthur said trying his best not to be offended.

“Yes.” Gwen smiled mischievously. “I'm making pork stew for supper.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and laughed.

Arthur just sighed.


End file.
